Sandbox/Review 2018
Edits �� Edit stats for the vstf wiki for the entire 2018 year. �� ImageSize = width:700 height:auto barincrement:30 PlotArea = left:150 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 Period = from:0 till:4500 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = increment:300 start:0 ScaleMinor = increment:20 start:0 Colors = id:amount value:rgb(0.25,0.375,0.9765625) legend:Amount id:green value:rgb(0.70980392,0.999,0.69411765) legend:green id:canvas value:white # background for whole image id:bars value:gray(0.96) # background for bars BackgroundColors = canvas:canvas bars:bars BarData = bar:VegaDark text:"VegaDark (2nd gen)" bar:Callofduty4 text:"Callofduty4 (4th gen)" bar:TyA text:"TyA (4th gen)" bar:TK-999 text:"TK-999 (4th gen)" bar:JrMime text:"Jr Mime (6th gen)" bar:Cyanide3 text:"Cyanide3 (6th gen)" bar:LadyLostris text:"Lady Lostris (6th gen)" bar:Kopcap94 text:"Kopcap94 (6th gen)" bar:Noreplyz text:"Noreplyz (8th gen)" bar:Icier text:"Icier (8th gen)" bar:YuusukeTakazaki text:"Yuusuke Takazaki (10th gen)" bar:DeXart text:"DeXart (10th gen)" bar:LaundryMachine text:"Laundry Machine (10th gen)" PlotData= anchor:till shift:(10,-4) color:amount width:20 align:left fontsize:M textcolor:black bar:VegaDark from:0 till:944 text: "944 edits" color:green bar:Callofduty4 from:0 till:79 text: "79 edits" color:green bar:TyA from:0 till:285 text: "285 edits" color:green bar:TK-999 from:0 till:0 text: "0 edits" color:green bar:JrMime from:0 till:495 text: "495 edits" color:green bar:Cyanide3 from:0 till:52 text: "52 edits" color:green bar:LadyLostris from:0 till:432 text: "432 edits" color:green bar:Kopcap94 from:0 till:33 text: "33 edits" color:green bar:Noreplyz from:0 till:634 text: "634 edits" color:green bar:Icier from:0 till:1366 text: "1366 edits" color:green bar:YuusukeTakazaki from:0 till:3726 text: "3726 edits" color:green bar:DeXart from:0 till:1167 text: "1167 edits" color:green bar:LaundryMachine from:0 till:375 text: "375 edits" color:green Ranking * 1st Place - Yuusuke Takazaki (3726 edits) * 2nd Place - Icier (1366 edits) * 3rd Place - DeXart (1167 edits) * 4th Place - VegaDark (944 edits) * 5th Place - Noreplyz (634 edits) * 6th Place - Jr Mime (495 edits) * 7th Place - Lady Lostris (432 edits) * 8th Place - Laundry Machine (375 edits) * 9th Place - TyA (285 edits) * 10th Place - Callofduty4 (79 edits) * 11th Place - Cyanide3 (52 edits) * 12th Place - Kopcap94 (33 edits) * 13th Place - TK-999 (0 edits) Days Contributed Contributing days on the vstf wiki for the entire 2018 year. ImageSize = width:700 height:auto barincrement:30 PlotArea = left:150 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 Period = from:0 till:365 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = increment:30 start:0 ScaleMinor = increment:30 start:0 Colors = id:amount value:rgb(0.25,0.375,0.9765625) legend:Amount id:green value:rgb(0.70980392,0.999,0.69411765) legend:green id:canvas value:white # background for whole image id:bars value:gray(0.96) # background for bars BackgroundColors = canvas:canvas bars:bars BarData = bar:VegaDark text:"VegaDark (2nd gen)" bar:Callofduty4 text:"Callofduty4 (4th gen)" bar:TyA text:"TyA (4th gen)" bar:TK-999 text:"TK-999 (4th gen)" bar:JrMime text:"Jr Mime (6th gen)" bar:Cyanide3 text:"Cyanide3 (6th gen)" bar:LadyLostris text:"Lady Lostris (6th gen)" bar:Kopcap94 text:"Kopcap94 (6th gen)" bar:Noreplyz text:"Noreplyz (8th gen)" bar:Icier text:"Icier (8th gen)" bar:YuusukeTakazaki text:"Yuusuke Takazaki (10th gen)" bar:DeXart text:"DeXart (10th gen)" bar:LaundryMachine text:"Laundry Machine (10th gen)" PlotData= anchor:till shift:(10,-4) color:amount width:20 align:left fontsize:M textcolor:black bar:VegaDark from:0 till:128 text: "128 days (35% activity)" color:green bar:Callofduty4 from:0 till:25 text: "25 days (7% activity)" color:green bar:TyA from:0 till:120 text: "120 days (33% activity)" color:green bar:TK-999 from:0 till:0 text: "0 days (0% activity)" color:green bar:JrMime from:0 till:66 text: "66 days (18% activity)" color:green bar:Cyanide3 from:0 till:23 text: "23 days (6% activity)" color:green bar:LadyLostris from:0 till:54 text: "54 days (15% activity)" color:green bar:Kopcap94 from:0 till:15 text: "15 days (4% activity)" color:green bar:Noreplyz from:0 till:135 text: "135 days (37% activity)" color:green bar:Icier from:0 till:193 text: "193 days (53% activity)" color:green bar:YuusukeTakazaki from:0 till:336 text: "336 days (92% activity)" color:green bar:DeXart from:0 till:180 text: "180 days (49% activity)" color:green bar:LaundryMachine from:0 till:108 text: "108 days (30% activity)" color:green Ranking * 1st Place - Yuusuke Takazaki (92%) * 2nd Place - Icier (53%) * 3rd Place - DeXart (49%) * 4th Place - Noreplyz (37%) * 5th Place - VegaDark (35%) * 6th Place - TyA (33%) * 7th Place - Laundry Machine (30%) * 8th Place - Jr Mime (18%) * 9th Place - Lady Lostris (15%) * 10th Place - Callofduty4 (7%) * 11th Place - Cyanide3 (6%) * 12th Place - Kopcap94 (4%) * 13th Place - TK-999 (0%) Trivia * Yuusuke Takazaki is the most active member in both edits and days contributed to the wiki in 2018 (3726 edits and 336 days). * TK-999 is the least active member in both edits and days contributed to the wiki in 2018 (0 edits and 0 days). * Three members were able to have over 1000 edits in 2018 (Yuusuke, Icier and DeXart). * Two members were able to have an activity level over 50% (Yuusuke, Icier). * Four members had less than 100 edits for 2018 (Callofduty4, TK-999, Cyanide3 and Kopcap94) * Four members had less than 30 days activity for 2018 (Callofduty4, TK-999, Cyanide3 and Kopcap94). Additional Notes * Numbers are calculated per month. Full month by month list is on Sandbox#2018 * All stats are done by hand using UTC time. Disclaimer that numbers may be slightly off by a couple based off your personal timezone preference and the fact that this was done by hand without any automation assistance.